Happy Birthday PerfectlyPersuasive
by whitewave320
Summary: A compilation of drabbles, one-shots, graphics, love and a wee bit o'crack to celebrate PerfectlyPersuasive's b-day.
1. Missjend

Snickerdoodle,  
You had me at "Edward and the Urinator." I knew in that moment we were destined to be friends! Thanks for being such a great woman, tons of fun to talk with, and for just being all-around awesomesauce.

Happy, happy birthday, lovely girl... best wishes for a wonderful day, and a fantastic year to come. You so deserve it!

And as we always say, "there isou only y, bithc"

4 Jen

http://s789(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/yy176/missjend/?action=view¤t;=BBAQFF-banner(DOT)gif


	2. Yogagal

**A/N: **For my slashy partner in crime, fellow tea-party lover and the girl who knows the best way to get my hair super shiny. I cooked up a bit of crack for your b-day. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to naelany for the beta job, despite her shaking her head the entire way through ;)

* * *

The two girls sat at the beautifully decorated table, their hands smoothing over their party dresses, wiping away any trace of a wrinkle. One of them picked up the delicate, porcelain tea kettle and held it out towards the other.

"More tea?"

The one with the newly cut bangs and straight brown hair that was held back by a velvet ribbon blinked her eyes twice at the offer.

"Yes please," she replied, her perfectly painted lips forming the words carefully.

The girl with the head full of golden curls daintily poured the tea before setting the kettle back in its spot.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, enjoy."

The two sat quietly, enjoying their tea as well as each other's company for a few moments. After placing her tea cup down gingerly, the girl with the ribbon in her hair turned to her left.

"Edward," she inquired. "More tea?"

"Yes," came a squeaky voice near her.

"Yes, what?" she asked, her voice becoming firmer.

"Yes, please."

The girl nodded as if this pleased her, and poured some tea into the cup in front of Edward. Then she turned to her other side.

"Jasper, would you like some tea as well?"

"Yes, please." The slightly deeper, yet still squeaky voice that replied made sure to emphasize the last word.

If he was actually able to, Jasper would have been looking at Edward smugly.

"It's lovely that our friends could join us for tea today," remarked the blonde girl as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a linen napkin.

"Yes, it is," agreed the other.

The boys remained silent.

Once tea was finished, they moved to a nearby couch. The boys were seated on the couch, while the girls sat on the floor in front of them. The girl with the curls brandished a large, wooden paddle brush and instructed her friend to sit down in front of her. She removed the velvet ribbon from her hair, allowing chocolatey brown waves to cascade down her back. Ever so slowly she brought the brush up to her friend's hair.

"One. Two. Three," she started counting in rhythm with her strokes.

"Mmm..." hummed the brunette. "That feels lovely, thank you. Would you like me to braid your hair for you next?"

"Yes, please" replied her friend. "Do you think Edward or Jasper would like their hair done?"

They regarded both Edward and Jasper, sitting on the couch.

"Perhaps," said the girl as her hair grew shinier with each brush stroke. "Edward's is quite messy."

"True," her friend agreed.

Twenty minutes and hundreds of brush strokes later the girls were done. The brunette stood up in front of the couch and placed Jasper's hand so it was resting on Edward's.

"There. Aren't you both happier? I know I am."

"Me too," her friend agreed. "Although maybe Edward could put his hand on Jasper's thigh."

Her friend giggled before guiding Edward's hand on Jasper's thigh. Hands and lips and body parts started to intermingle between the two boys on the couch as the girls' eyes grew wider by the moment.

"Oh my," exclaimed one of the girls. "They are naughty, naughty boys."

Her friend nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, they are. Do you think we should punish them?"

The girls looked at each other thoughtfully, as if processing what to do next.

"Perhaps," the blonde one said, looking sternly at the boys. "But we should have tea first."

"Excellent idea," her friend said.

The two girls sat down and began the process of pouring tea and doling out cookies once more. As they ate, they decided the fate of Edward and Jasper, who had been left to sit on the couch.

*******

Two men in white coats looked through the one way glass into the room.

"They've been at this for almost twenty four hours you say?" one asked the other.

"Yes. At first they were just communicating with each other, but when we introduced the two male dolls into the room they immediately snatched them up and added them to their tea party. They've since had the dolls in some, um... rather interesting situations."

They both looked back into the room before jotting some notes down on their pads.

"I think I'm going to have to recommend long term care for the both of them."

The other doctor agreed, nodding his head. As he walked away from the locked room, he muttered, "Welcome to Sunnyvale Mental Hospital, girls."

* * *

_***mwah* Happy Birthday love, I hope you have a fantabulous day! xoxo**_

**http://i789(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/yy176/missjend/yogacard(DOT)jpg**


	3. Zigster

**A/N:** Hey Nic! Happy birthday! I wrote you some French boy loving from Jasper's point of view. He's kind of assertive in this, and there is no crack in sight. I hope you're okay with that. lol.

Enjoy bb! Have a great birthday!

* * *

**Voleur**

He'd ran past me the day before: a cigarette dangling between his wine-stained lips, his hair blown askew by the wind and momentum of his legs pushing him fast along the colonnade of trees in the park. I was too taken with his appearance to notice his quick hand that snatched the pastry and the five loose euro coins off the café table until he'd gone. His brilliant smile had distracted me too well.

Breathless, I stared back down at my petit déjeuner. Only crumbs remained on the plate, next to my sad, half-sipped espresso. I was shocked, agitated, and amused all at once.

He was a thief. Obviously he'd been running from something, or someone. I tried to think hard, wondering if I'd seen a purse clutched underneath his arm, or maybe a small sack of money that wasn't his dangling beneath his coat tails. I couldn't drum up any such image, the only thing that had registered was his face.

My thief had kept me up the entire night, tossing and turning to the sight of his seductive smile. And now, here he was again, in front of me. Except, this time, he was unaware of my presence. He wandered the corridor of the almost empty the museum with his hands clasped behind his back, and wore an expression of intrigue on his beautiful face. He came to a stop in front of a painting of a fairly effeminate man. I watched him, waiting for his next move but it didn't come. He stayed still, taking in the beauty of the piece before him.

My legs moved without my permission, my heart beating fast beneath the heavy wool of my coat. There were many things I should have done in that moment, but I followed my gut as opposed to my head. I found myself behind him in three strides, with my one hand gripping his wrists and the other pressing flat on his abdomen. He arched his back in a pitiful struggle to wring free his hands, but I held on tighter and pushed his body back into mine, my mouth close to his ear.

"Voleur," I growled, and he stiffened further, his breaths coming in heavy pants. I could feel his heart beat pounding against my chest through his back, mirroring my own.

He shook his head in response to my accusation, but I didn't release him. "Oui..." I said, ignoring his denial. He shook his head again and I chuckled, deep in my throat. I could see his eyes go wide at my amusement.

Tugging on his hands, I instructed him to follow me, and he did, shuffling awkwardly at my side. I pulled him into a small room, empty save for the paintings watching our movements. Their ominous eyes seemed to follow as I pulled him to a dark corner and pressed him into the wall, trapping him with my hands pressed beside his shoulders.

"Voleur," I accused again, my eyes narrowing at his widened green gaze.

"No, monsieur," he said, his accent slipping. I quirked my head at the sound, while simultaneously becoming transfixed by the pulse point beating in his neck. I dipped my head to nuzzle the soft skin, and heard his breath hitch at the action. I smirked.

"You're English," I guessed, but he answered as if I had asked.

"Yes," he breathed, his voice small. I smiled further and pressed my lips against the thumping beat in his neck, feeling his heart rate quicken beneath my touch.

"You stole from me yesterday, and more than just the coins or the silly pastry off my plate. You took my sleep away from me, my thoughts, my _mind_," I growled out the last word, pressing myself closer to the boy against the wall.

"I'm sorry, monsieur."

I shook my head against his skin, my anger flaring at his cavalier apology. "Not good enough," I said, nipping at his throat. He gulped and squirmed beneath me. It did not escape my attention that his hips pressed forward into mine, as opposed to pushing back into the wall. Not only was he cavalier, he was aroused.

"Your clothes," I started, pulling at the tie of his coat, "they're hand tailored. You're not poor. Why?" I asked.

"Un pari," he gasped as I pushed back into him, forcing his hips to the wall with my own.

"A bet?" I scoffed. "What silly game are you playing at?"

"Not a game. A thrill."

"Ah," I breathed, tracing the outline of his adams apple with my lips. "It's a thrill you're after."

He nodded his head in answer. "Is this thrilling?" I asked, dragging my mouth up along his chiseled jaw to his ear to bite the lobe, "knowing that at any moment, someone could catch us. What a scandal it would be. Is that why you're hard? Is that why you tremble every time I touch you?"

His head fell to my shoulder where he nodded, his lips seeking the out the skin of my neck. I pulled back, denying him. "Answer me. Say it," I ordered, wanting a verbal declaration.

A moment passed as we sized each other up. His eyes searched mine; pleading, begging silently. He wanted more, but I wouldn't give in until he asked for it.

"Say it," I said again, moving closer.

He breathed out a strangled "yes," before my lips claimed his. Tongues teased and tasted as our hands gave up their neutral positions and gripped and pulled and held. Desperate moans escaped his mouth as I pushed myself into him, and he wantonly pushed back. They echoed into the quiet space, filling the stifled air with the sound of need.

My thief was wild beneath my hands. His lips and body curling around mine as if he wanted to mold himself to my being. I would have laughed at him, had I not been attempting the same feat. He tasted too good to let go.

We kissed and moved with each other until we were breathless... and then we kissed some more. It was only when my hand snaked to the front of his trousers and started to undo his belt did he halt in his movement. I pulled back long enough to stare him in the eyes as I made quick work of his zipper.

"You wanted a thrill," I rasped, tugging down the offensive fabric covering him. "I'm going to give you one," I said before dropping to my knees.

I looked up to see his eyes alight with excitement and nerves. I gave him a smile, and pulled his hips forward. He gasped and swallowed hard but didn't release my gaze.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded furiously in response.

It was only then--after being satisfied and reassured of his need--did I take him into my mouth, showing him, and the paintings around us, what a real thrill was.


	4. SorceressCirce

**_A/N:_**_ Happy birthday, Nic! I wanted to celebrate your special day with a little present - hope you enjoy it! These drabbles are from "Be Careful What You Wish For," and they are all Esme's POV. They explain a bit about Alice and how she relates to the other characters. You're getting a bit of insider information here ;) I hope your day is just as awesome as you are!  
_

_Special thanks to **Naelany** for providing the prompts and beta'ing!_

* * *

**Esme POV**

**Christmas**

"Thanks, Esme." Charlie's gruff voice is softer than usual, and there's a blush on his cheeks when he sits back with Carlisle's arm around his shoulders.

They have been here a few days now, and it's warmed my heart to see my brother so happy. He's brought men home before, but it has never been like this. He belongs in Charlie's arms.

"You're welcome, Charlie," I answer, smiling as I reach over to hand out the next package wrapped in silver. "Here you are, Mum."

I can't help the pang of loneliness I feel as I watch them.

"Happy Christmas."

**Trust**

Alice's giggle is nearly startling, so foreign is the sound coming from the little dark-haired girl with the haunted eyes that I met nearly six months ago. She is the eighth child that I've fostered, but she is the first to burrow her way so deeply into my heart that I never want her to leave.

I laugh with her, taking her hands as I spin her around the kitchen to the sound of "Johnny B. Goode" coming from the radio tuned to the oldies station.

The timer dings.

"They're done!" she squeals, skipping to the oven for the cookies.

**Reading**

I put away the last of the dishes and serve up the pound cake, arranging the three little plates around the coffee. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes to steel myself before I pick up the tray and walk to my living room.

Mother has brought her knitting and sits in the armchair, her ankles crossed as she works. Father is reading the newspaper by the light of the lamp on the end table.

I place the tray on the coffee table, clearing my throat. "Dad? Mum? I've decided to adopt Alice."

Astonished eyes look up at me.

**Family**

I brush Alice's hair - still damp from her bath - from her forehead and smile down at her. She grins and reaches up, pulling me in for a fierce hug. I kiss her cheek and pull away, taking her hand.

"Alice, sweetheart, I've something to ask you. I need you to think carefully and answer honestly. Will you do that?"

Sensing my mood, she nods, frowning with concern.

"I love you, Alice, and I want you to stay here always. I want to adopt you. Would you want me for your mum?"

She swallows. Her eyes glisten. "You want me?"

"Forever."

**Phone**

Alice's chattering voice lifts my spirits. For nine years, she's been in my life, and these last two weeks without her seemed empty. Dull.

Her voice rises and falls, and I peek into her bedroom, seeing her grinning face as she lies on the bed on her stomach, her feet in the air and her cell phone to her ear.

She insisted on calling Carlisle as soon as we got home from the airport to let him know she made it back okay.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Mum." I smile. "Tell Uncle Charlie I said hi! Edward, too!"


	5. naelany

**A/N: It's PerfectlyPersuasive's big day. I hope you have a great one, bb, and that you enjoy a bit of Carlisle POV from "Live Like No Tomorrow."**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Prompts and POV provided by SorceressCirce, who also beta'd these along with kimberlycullen10.**

* * *

**Gray**

We stand one by the other. Jasper has his arms around Edward, keeping him on his feet when it's obvious all he wants is to fall to his knees and just crumble.

I have my arms around Esme and Alice as they cling to me for comfort, and I'm left to find some for myself - somehow.

The day has been bleak; I look up at the gray sky - it suits our moods. There is no joy to be found while we watch Lizzie's coffin as it is lowered into the ground.

I pray that she, at least, knows peace.

* * *

**Star**

It's been months, and Edward is finally showing signs of coming alive again. I cannot imagine what he's had to go through, how he must be feeling - and I've had front row seats for it all.

We sit on the back porch, gazing at the stars above on this clear night, taking turns at the telescope. I watch him as he stares, searching for...something. I barely hear his whispered, "Do you think she's up there?"

I place my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Yes, I do."

He looks up at me and smiles sadly as he nods.

* * *

**Fluid**

They don't finish first – in fact, they aren't even in the top fifty that cross the finish line – but they cross it.

Together.

They have trained long and hard for this marathon to raise money for leukemia awareness and research, running day and night without fail, and Esme, Alice, and I are there at the end, waiting for them.

His movements – normally so graceful and fluid – are less so; he is tired, having given this his all.

He stumbles into Esme's arms with a wide smile, and I hand both boys a bottle of water.

"I'm proud of you, son."

* * *

**Slow**

We talk for a while. I ask questions; he answers them. He says he's been getting tired more easily lately, and that he's not been feeling very well in general.

"I didn't think anything of it. So many kids have had the flu these past few weeks. I just..."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Lizzie's hair.

I notice a bruise just below his elbow. Coupled with what he has just told me, it dawns on me, and my heart rate picks up.

I take a slow, deep breath to calm down – I need to focus on Edward.

* * *

**Plea**

"Don't forget to live."

I pull him to me, hugging him tight, almost clinging to him. I'm worried that the shock of the news has left him hopeless, that he's going to give up without even trying this time.

He's come so far, gone through so, so much. I don't understand how fate could be so cruel as to let this happen to him.

Again!

I remind him that he is loved, that he's not alone, and that he needs to fight. We can do this. We have to.

Edward deserves a good life. To love, and to be happy.


	6. rmhale

_NB, _

_happy birthday to one of my favorite slash authors. Thank you for writing with me, for making me want to be better and for writing delicious boys that I dream about. Hope your birthday is everything you dreamed and more...you are now "vintage"._

_Love, _

_Robyn

* * *

_

_**BROKEN SILENCE**_

_**Discovered**_

When I arrived, the party was in full swing.

Horny, drunk boys made out with inebriated, slutty girls while dancing.

It was repulsive and not my scene.

Why didn't I say no?

Because I can't say no to Emmett.

He had his eye on the prize, the elusive blonde goddess who denied him.

When she said "no", she became _the one_.

The need to escape overwhelmed me and I walked up the stairs.

The room at the end of the hall called out, promising to hide me.

When I closed the door, a light flipped on.

He was fucking gorgeous.

*~*

_**Sexy**_

There he sat, watching me from the bed, saying nothing.

I was speechless.

His handsome features robbed me of breath.

Skin was smooth and creamy, hued like honey.

Eyes were like an ocean storm, churning and grey.

Hair fell in amber waves around his face.

His strong jaw led me to his full, crimson lips that begged for the touch of my tongue.

My eyelids fell shut, images of his naked body twisting and writhing underneath mine flashed through my head.

Sweaty limbs tangled together, hips thrust together, becoming one, flying to the sun.

My eyes flew open,_ holy fuck_.

*~*

_**Latest**_

The beautiful man in front of me didn't say a word, but his eyes followed my every move.

The air was charged, I was taking a chance.

I knew nothing about him, yet I desired him.

Sitting on the bed, I felt his breath on my face.

I wanted to taste and touch.

There was no sound, just the wild beat of our hearts.

Our mouths fused together and my wish came true.

His flavor was like no other and my tongue slid against his slowly, dipping in repeatedly, never getting tired.

Time passed, the party ended.

I never left.

*~*

_**Swallowed**_

Kissing led to touching and still, we said nothing, knowing words might break the spell.

My body leaned into his, finally bringing our hips together.

His soft moan was the catalyst that set my body on fire.

Our lips and teeth were everywhere.

He marked my body as his, trailing his mouth down to where I ached for him most.

My eyes closed as I lost myself in him.

Cool air hit my skin as silky, wet heat enveloped me.

I cried out and thrust between his soft lips again and again until my body let go into his mouth.

*~*

_**Flexible**_

He crawled up my body until his granite eyes met mine.

I knew what he wanted and in that moment I was ready to give it to him.

He would have the part of me that no one else had.

From the moment our eyes met I knew I was destined to be his.

First there were fingers, covered in wetness and I welcomed the sting.

His mouth made love to mine as my body slowly received him.

He swallowed my cries and kissed my tears.

In that room my body, heart and soul became his.

I found my forever.

*~*

_**Fewest**_

When I woke up, his side of the bed was cold.

He was gone.

For a moment I wondered, was it a dream?

No, the memories were scattered, but real.

My heart was throbbing in pain as I quickly got dressed, needing to get out of there.

The tears fell shamelessly down my face as I remembered the way my body moved under his.

It was perfect, he was perfect and he left without a word.

Quickly, I checked the room once more to make sure he left nothing behind, a way for me to find him.

There was nothing.

*~*

A/N: Thank you OnTheTurningAway for her OCD beta skills.


	7. TuesdayMidnight

_**To PerfectlyPersuasive on her 25th birthday,**_

_**Thank you for being an amazingly, wonderful writer and always cracking my shit up, but also for being a fabulous beta and always being encouraging... and for not thinking I was insane when I called you my beta soul mate. I thought an indie rock Jasper and Edward might be up your alley... and as a warning, I'm sooooo not writing a lemon for you, Miss Queen of UST! :p**_

_**Love you!!**_

_**tuesdaymidnight a.k.a. Heidi

* * *

**_

**"Fell in Love with the Drummer"**

I was nervous as hell. This was far worse than the time I had to play Peter Pan my Freshman year of high school, because none of the other boys in Drama Club were willing to wear tights. Just because I was gay didn't mean I wanted to wear tights. Of course, I wasn't even out then or entirely sure which team I batted for. Apparently, it was obvious to everyone anyway.

That didn't matter anymore, though. I was out, proud, and about ready to hurl.

Battle of the Bands.

I should have taken the "battle" part more seriously, because it felt like there was an army of butterflies attacking my stomach. Though, I was pretty sure nothing would have prepared me for the nerves I was feeling. I was standing outside behind the venue, bent forward with my hands on my knees, truly afraid that I was going to vomit at any second.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Emmett!" I nearly screeched. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Edward, dude, you're about to bust an aneurism. Relax. You'll play fine. You always do."

"Not in front of label reps."

"Just pretend they're not there, or picture the crowd in their skivvies or something. This is a band and is going to take a group effort; you getting your panties in a twist isn't going to help any of us. We've been practicing hard and we're ready for this."

That was a major speech for Emmett. I figured I needed to at least try to pull my head out of my ass.

"I know, I know. But, you can't tell me that you aren't at least a little nervous," I replied reluctantly.

"Not really," Emmett shrugged. "I take that energy out on the kit."

I rolled my eyes. Drummers were something else.

"Come on," Emmett grabbed my arm. "The next band up is really good. Let's watch."

Emmett and I went back into the building, wove our way through the back stage area and settled in beside the stage, near our equipment that was waiting to go on after the next band finished their set. They were one of the two or three bands that would be our biggest competition today, but we knew the guys pretty well from being in the scene for the last few years, so there wasn't any animosity. They were just walking out from the other side of the stage when we settled in, and sweet baby Jesus who was that walking out with The Rainbow Connection?

He was a tasty-looking boy. Dirty blond curls hung in his face, and I could see his icy blue eyes even from my distance from him. He was wearing a snug-fitting, baby blue t-shirt with a picture of Lifesavers candy on it and tight jeans, like – I could totally see the outline of his bulge – tight. But, then he turned around, and I could see a pair of Zildjian drum sticks sticking out of his back pocket.

Dammit.

A drummer.

I hated drummers. Emmett was an exception, but even he had his drummer moments. Not only were they usually ridiculously stupid, but they were completely full of themselves and had absolutely no understanding of how songs were actually constructed. Not to mention, they were usually selfish lovers, um, not that I knew from personal experience or anything. They were the butt of jokes.

What do you call a guy who hangs out with a bunch of musicians? --A drummer.

But, here blondie was – fuckhot and in an infamously all gay band.

I tried to relax back and listen to the set. I had to admit they sounded really good. You could tell who their influences were, but their sound was unique, like if Conor Oberst birthed a love child by Vampire Weekend, and had it raised by She & Him.

But, my attention kept wandering over to the man behind the kit.

He was good.

Really good.

Covered in sweat from playing so hard good. His rhythm was absolutely metronomic. His fills were well-chosen. His drums even had a good sound. Most drummers totally didn't keep their kits in tune, but his sounded perfect, and fit in seamlessly with the other instruments. It was obvious that he wasn't just a rhythm section buffoon but actually a legitimate musician.

All thoughts of my nervousness were completely pushed out of my head as I lost myself in their set.

It was only Emmett's sharp elbow in my ribs that got me out of my trance, alerting me to the fact that we needed to set up. Luckily there was a huge crew at the venue that helped make setting up and taking down a lot faster. Before I knew it, we were doing our sound check, but I was still in a daze. We left the stage to let the sound guy do the final checks, and so we could be properly introduced.

Alice, our lead singer, was staring at me like I was crazy.

"You all right, Eddie?"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, trying to make my most convincing cool face.

"You'd better talk to him after the set."

"What? How'd you--? I'm not--" I trailed off.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Denial isn't your best color. You know I can read you like a book."

I gaped at her. Even after knowing her for two years, she still weirded me out with her voodoo.

"The blond, right? The drummer?" She offered.

I cringed at the d-word, but gave in.

"Yeah, the blond. I'll talk to him."

"I know," she replied in a sing-songy voice, before flitting away to make sure she had a bottle of water on stage.

A few minutes later, I heard the emcee announce, "...give it up for The Jimmy Legs."

Yeah, it was a stupid band name, and the result of Emmett and me watching Seinfeld reruns while drinking heavily.

We started our set, and I got lost in the music, like I always did. Emmett, James and I had been playing together for years but never really got anywhere. As soon as we met up with Alice at some random open mike night, and I gave up lead vocals, something just clicked and our sound just came together. James was a little reluctant to have a female vocalist sing his songs, but after a few rehearsals, he came around. As it turned out, James and Alice actually meshed really well at songwriting, and Alice was never afraid to call him out at his overly emo lyrics.

I got into a groove, and my fingers were flying over my fretboard where they belonged. Emmett was on and James was playing his bass like a man possessed. Alice was practically making love to the crowd like only she could do. It was our cover of Deerhunter's "Nothing Ever Happened" that brought the house down, for some reason.

We finished our set, and I started coming back down from the high of performing. As soon as I tucked my Gibson Hollowbody back into its case and into our van, I went back out to peruse the crowd.

Okay, fine, I was in search of The Rainbow Connection's new drummer.

I scanned the room, and there he was, off to the side of the stage nursing a beer.

Was he looking at me?

I felt something behind me give me a gentle push. I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, it was Alice.

"For the love of Pete! Just go over there already!"

"Fine," I said as I raised my hands in surrender.

I tried not to look at him as I walked over to where he was casually leaning, so as not to be obvious, but, when I got close, my eyes latched onto his and I was drawn in.

He greeted me with a head nod, and I responded with the same.

"Good set just now, uh-?"

"Edward," I offered.

"Well then, good set, Edward," he smirked.

"Thanks, uh-?" I mimicked.

"Jasper."

"So um... Jasper, I, uh, didn't know TRC had a new drummer," I blurted out.

Smooth Edward, really smooth. They should name a brand of smoothie after you.

"Yeah, I've been filling in for Brady since he went away to finish school."

"Oh."

Monosyllabic much?

I cleared my throat, pretending that my pause was intentional.

"So, you're playing in an all gay band?" I raised the end of the statement like a question.

He tensed. "Yeah, what of it?"

Backpedal, Edward. Backpedal.

"Well, you might want to watch out for Tim. He assumes that all gay men are interested in having him suck them off on a Marshall stack after they've consumed more than their fair share of mojitos."

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me, "And you know this, how?"

"You know all the glitter he puts on his face before a show?"

"Yeah."

"I was rinsing that shit out of my pubes for days."

Jasper threw back his head and let out a deep, beautiful laugh. "Well, don't worry. Tim's not my type."

"Oh yeah? What is your type?"

"I like guitar playing boys who wear skinny jeans and Pavement t-shirts."

I looked down at my shirt and blushed.

"What about you, Edward. Do you have a type?"

"Drummers," I blurted out.

Oh, either that was a Freudian slip of some sort, or I was an amazing liar.

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow at me. "That's not what I heard."

So, he had heard of me. I wondered why he went through the motions of our introductions.

"Well, sometimes types change," I said with a smirk of my own.

"So, wanna get out of here?" Jasper looked almost shy as he smiled up at me.

I swallowed hard and tried to subtly adjust myself. Jasper's small smile morphed into a knowing grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, but lowered my voice, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Jasper blinked and swallowed.

Two could play at this game.

We silently headed for the door. I followed closely behind Jasper as he wove his way through the crowd toward the back of the building where the bands had all come in. We were nearing the exit when a booming voice called out,

"Edward!"

I spun around.

Great, Emmett. Damn cockblocker.

"There's only one band left. You're not staying for the announcement of the winner?"

I turned to look at Jasper who seemed to be looking at me for the answer. As a substitute drummer, he had less invested in this than I did. Somehow, though, I just had a feeling that leaving with Jasper was going to be way more important to me in the long run.

"Nah, man, I'm gonna cut out. You guys can handle it if any label reps bite."

Emmett looked at me, then at Jasper, then back at me. Finally ending the tennis match going on in his head with a shrug,

"I always knew you'd end up with a drummer."


End file.
